


Rain

by coreaneggroll



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreaneggroll/pseuds/coreaneggroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain was so beautiful to someone who thought he was so ugly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetnyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnyte/gifts).



> A little something for the lovely Violetnyte! She is way better at this feels thing than I am. ^_^;;

I can’t help but give a small smile at the site that greets me when I step off the shuttle. It’s not very pretty to those that live here, but to someone who comes from a place where there is no weather it’s gorgeous. There is no weather on the colonies, just a system that keeps the atmosphere stabilized, but bland. The temperature is pretty much constant, but sometimes it’ll surprise the colonists by making things colder or warmer. Doesn’t fool me though. 

The rain is so cold when it hits my face, but it’s not a bad thing, quite the opposite actually. It feels so relieving. It’s as if the war ending is finally hitting me. No more metal walls. No more black skies and stars. No more war. No more fighters trying to sneak a quickie in the lift. No more watching other starfighters being blown up in battles. I can feel all of that wash off of me the longer I stand in the rain. 

I must have stepped wrong because I suddenly feel myself falling backwards. That doesn’t last long before I feel a pair of strong hands supporting my upper back, and pushing me right up again. I don’t even have to look back to see who it is. In the midst of all the chaos during the war, I managed to find someone that I truly care about. He’s someone that I can trust to take care of me despite how broken I’ve become. He’s nothing like the other fighter, the one that I grew up with. The one I thought I loved. No, he’s kinder and has a stronger heart. He isn’t selfish or snaps at everything trying to keep a reputation among other dogs. He’s simply Praxis.

I smile to myself as I feel his hand give me a gentle push to keep me moving forward. I’m even smiling just a little more. A broken toy that someone is actually taking the time to fix because he wants to get it properly working again even if it’s not the same as if it were new. 

I feel his presence beside me now. I can’t see for sure with my hair over my left eye, but I don’t need to see to know that he’s there. His hand that was once on my lower back has moved to hold my much smaller one. It’s so warm and comforting if not a little bit callused. It’s so soothing feeling his thumb rub gently across my knuckles. I don’t ever want to let go of his hand. 

“Ready to start over, Deimos?” I hear him speak. His voice is so low and smooth that I could hear him speak forever. He could speak for the both of us, and I don’t think he would mind. My voice is so broken and raspy. No one wants to hear the voice of a toy with a broken voice box. I don’t know why he would, but it makes my heart flutter to know that he does. 

I look up to see him smiling down at me in such confidence. It’s not the cocky confident smirk that Cain use to give me when he had another idea in mind. It’s a different kind of smile completely. It’s like he knows that we’ll be happier down here on Earth, and I trust him. 

Like normal, I don’t say a word as I give him a gentle nod of my head, and we continue walking forward. In the rain.


End file.
